


Winning

by kindkit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon and Vila celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the end of "Gambit."

Credit chips _everywhere_, because Vila has to fondle each one, and a second bottle of wine, and when Vila says, "I never knew you could be fun," well, that's a challenge, surely? Avon proves he knows what a good time means, on the floor first, then the bed, then the shower. Then they're back in bed, just lying there, and Vila lifts his head from Avon's chest and says, "We ought to steal things together more often." It's a shock, that Vila _likes_ him. That Vila likes _him_, not some future revolutionary martyr he's trying to browbeat into existence. Avon kisses him, long and hard, and says, "Yes."


End file.
